Harry Potter, The Heir Of Magic
by Gryffindors
Summary: Harry Potter has the world on his shoulders, he's not complaining but he asks one thing, for the light to send him some one to help guide him through his quest. What would happen if he made that request in front of the ROR? Powerful Harry! Harry Multiship
1. Prologue

_WARNING: In this fic you might read many things that resemble or come directly from other fics. This fic is really like my imagination of how the story sould proceed should you combine the best parts of other fics along with some minor to major adjustments, with a shitload of wild imagination._

_DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize is most certainly not mine_

_

* * *

_

_"The one with the power to vanquish the- Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies _… _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not _… _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _… _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in thought. It... Did that mean … what did that mean?

"It meant," said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."

Harry felt as though something was closing in on him. His breathing seemed difficult again.

"It means - me?"

Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment through his glasses.

"The odd thing, Harry," he said softly, "is that it may not have meant you at all. Sybill's Prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

"But then … but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"

"The official record was re-labeled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," said Dumbledore. "It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sybill was referring."

"Then - it might not be me?" said Harry

"I am afraid," said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost him a great effort, "that there is no doubt that it is you."

"But you said - Neville was born at the end of July, too - and his mum and dad"

"You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort … Voldemort himself would _mark him as his equal. _And so he did, Harry He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse."

"But he might have chosen wrong!" said Harry. "He might have marked the wrong person!"

"He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him," said Dumbledore. "And notice this, Harry: he chose, not the pureblood (which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing) but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far - something that neither your parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved."

"Why did he do it, then?" said Harry, who felt numb and cold. "Why did he try and kill me as a baby? He should have waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then"

"That might, indeed, have been the more practical course," said Dumbledore, "except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head inn, which Sybill chose for its cheapness, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. As you and your friends found out to your cost, and I to mine that night, it is a place where it is never safe to assure you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out to meet Sybill Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My - our - one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building."

"So he only heard it?"

"He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know that you would have _power the Dark Lord knows not"_

"But I don't!" said Harry, in a strangled voice. "I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people or - or kill them –"

"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you."

Harry closed his eyes. If he had not gone to save Sirius, Sirius would not have died… More to stave off the moment when he would have to think of Sirius again, Harry asked, without caring much about the answer, "The end of the prophecy… it was something about… neither can live…"

"… while the other survives," said Dumbledore.

"So," said Harry, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside him,

"so does that mean that… that one of us has got to kill the other one… in the end?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Somewhere far beyond the office walls, Harry could hear the sound of voices, students heading down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast, perhaps. It seemed impossible that there could be people in the world who still desired food, who laughed, who neither knew nor cared that Sirius Black was gone for ever. Sirius seemed a million miles away already; even now a part of Harry still believed that if he had only pulled back that veil, he would have found Sirius looking back at him, greeting him, perhaps, with his laugh like a bark…

"I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess… that I rather thought…you had enough responsibility to be going on with."

Harry looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard.

Harry turned to leave the office in a haze, but when he was about to grasp open the door he noticed the Sorting Hat out of the corner of his eye, it appeared to be looking at him with what could be described as a patronizing gaze if that was possible for a hat.

Suddenly the hat's words leapt in his head " You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that"

Walking away from the office, Harry thought about the change in his life before and after Hogwarts, he was so different from the rushing Gryffindor he became lately, he used to think stuff over before acting, what made the change in him?

Too lost in thought Harry wandered aimlessly in the halls until unknowingly he stood in front of the Room Of Requirements

His mind was a jumble of thoughts, his friends and how they'll take their first real battle, death eaters, Voldemort, Dumbledore, his past, his dead godfather, and finally the Prophecy.

It made another weight on his shoulders, as if it wasn't enough to barely survive Voldemort and his followers on a yearly basis; he had to be the one to defeat him.

His life consisted of misery after another, just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Dumbledore just had to throw the Prophecy his way.

It seemed this time the light was desperate enough to thrust the war on the shoulders of a fifteen years old boy who only held luck.

"Damn it all, if I have to fight I'll fight. I just can't do it on my own" Harry screamed in his mind "Either the light helps me, or the world is doomed to darkness, I can't take it all by myself"

Harry knew deep down that if push came to shove his friends won't help him prepare, they follow Dumbledore too blindly to see he was weakening Harry. But he just couldn't stand still and watch his parents' murderer take over the world.

Unseen by Harry a door appeared out of no where, where the door to the ROR usually appeared.

It was rather peculiar in appearance as it was pure white with the Hogwarts crest on it.

When it seemed that Harry was about to leave , the door started glowing and emitted what sounded like a phoenix song, that pulled Harry out of his thoughts and made him look to see where he was standing, just to find out he was where he used to call forth the Room Of Requirement.

He grasped open the door to see what the room had to offer him this time, since he didn't remember asking it for anything.

Opening the door Harry looked inside and froze in shock, for standing there in front of him stood a woman that looked a lot like his deceased mother only older.

She held an aura of power that dwarfed what Dumbledore showed not long ago when dueling Voldemort, he was about to flee in fear but he looked in her eyes, they were forest green color that emitted such warmth that he'd have fell in her embrace crying, had he not restrained himself.

Deciding that a woman whose eye held such warmth couldn't be unfriendly, he approached her uncertainly and asked "E-Excuse me ma'am, who are you?"

"Ease your fears child, I mean you no harm" she replied in a musical voice that reminded him of Fawkes, "Who I am, is not important at this time, but fear not you'll know soon enough." Suddenly a box appeared out of thin air, she took it and handed it to him "take this box child and tell no one of it, open it only when you leave Hogwarts and once you've gone through its contents, I'll find you. Farewell my child" she smiled at him and then vanished leaving an empty room in her wake.

Harry looked at the box in hands, it was the size of a shoe box, mahogany brown, light, and had the strangest set of drawings on it.

For arranged in groups all around the surface were different sets of strange looking runes, he only recognized what looked like a set of Egyptian hieroglyphs. But the most curious part was the center drawing, it looked like the Hogwarts crest divided vertically with an emerald green lightening bolt that looked like his scar, below that were a staff and a sword crossed in V shape.

Deciding he should go to his dorm, he wondered where he could hide it, as if sensing his thoughts the box shrank to the size of a match box. Deciding that the magical world contained all kinds of odds, Harry didn't let it disturb him much. He put the shrank box in his robe pocket and went to get some sleep.

(A.N 1: you know the rest of what happened till he reached King's Cross, so I won't bother you with this. Just note that in my fic all this happened in May and the students are to leave the school on June 1st.)

(A.N 2: I just wanted to post this part to say what you have to say, a friend of mine told me that i need a beta badly.  
Anyway I'll start to go steady with the updates in ten days, I have about 25 chapters ready, but need only a beta.


	2. Reaquainted with my family

_I had to repost this chapter because my beta "Ynom" re-edited it in tis new form, I'm so happy to have such an effecient beta._

* * *

It felt like only seconds ago; Harry was standing with his friends at Kings Cross while they "talked" with the Dursleys.

Now back at 4 Privet Drive. Harry left to bring in his trunk that he had featherweight charmed by Professor Flitwick while leaving and Hedwig's cage. She was flying back and told to wait until night to return as that pleased both her and his relatives. Hurrying to his bedroom, where he sat looking at nothing. Still unable to acknowledge Sirius' death, Harry dealt with it the only way he could, given the circumstances. Denial, he just did not think of Sirius with the entire jumble of thoughts currently in his mind.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a loud shout from his uncle, "Boy, down here now!"

He half-heartedly answered, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Slowly going down, he found the Dursleys' sitting in the living room waiting for him, his uncle looked like he would blow an artery from the color showing on his face. "So you think you can tell those freaks we were mistreating you and get away with it do you?"

Harry answered calmly, "I didn't tell anyone about how I live here, Uncle. They just assumed on their own."

"And what do you expect to happen now, boy?"

"The normal ignore I even exist but with a few slight changes. I will still do all the indoor chores as normal. The outdoor ones however I will do only if you pay me 5 pounds a day and an extra portion of food. On the other hand, we can forget about the payment if Dudley does as much work as I do. I'll continue to help with all meals, but breakfast will be the only meal I'll eat with you all others I won't."

At the mention of chores, Dudley gave a pitiful whimper and said, "Mummy, I won't have to do chores, will I?"

"Of course not duddykums, he'll still have to do them all if he wants any food." While giving Harry a withering glare that did not even faze him.

"Perhaps you don't understand Aunt Petunia; I fully expect my payment before I touch a single thing. Otherwise I'll have to contact my friends about mistreatment, right?"

Vernon face was almost bordering on purple, but at the mention of Harry's friends, it paled. "Alright boy, I'll accept your deal and see where this leads, however note that if the assigned work isn't perfect. You will be grounded for weeks to come; even your kind won't be able to save you from that."

Harry, knowing Dumbledore will not send him aid unless Harry sent them his blood in a letter, answered truthfully, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Now go to your room, boy."

(A.N. this is a short chapter but who cares. Please tell me what you find lacking)


	3. A letter from those who passed

Harry felt quite pleased with the way he handled his relatives. They expected him to be angry and force him to submission like every other time he could remember. By being calm, he threw them off balance and got them to submit to his demands without much resistance.

He decidedto unpack a little to settle in, however when he opened his trunk, all thoughts of unpacking left. The strange box that the lady in the Room Of Requirement gave him was sitting full size on top of his clothes.

He stared at the box blankly before picking it up, and moving over to Dudley's old desk. After scanning it for a while, Harry touched the crest on top, which made a tingly feeling move up his arm, in a way that made him feel like he was being measured. After the tingle receded, it opened with a soft pop to reveal a sealed letter; it had a crest the same as the box, except it was missing the lightening bolt in the middle. Removing the letter Harry noticed the box looked shallower than it should be.

Opening the letter he notices it was written in a very elegant handwriting, it read:

_To you Child who reads this_

_We give you our sympathy._

_The greatest seer of all time, Morgana, has made a prophecy, the exact words we don't know, but in essence it tells about a hero, known as The Heir of Magic, he is to be chosen as heir to the greatest of the magical races of all time not by blood, but because of his deeds._

_This hero will be raised with all what bring darkness to the world, manipulated and betrayed by his most trusted. In addition, in the moment when the strongest of wills would succumb to the darkness, he will stand tall and fight for his believes. It will be then that he begins the journey to claim his heritage, comforted and mentored by _Her_. The prophecy did not tell us who this ' _Her _is, neither did it tell us when you will come to be._

_Knowing that prophecies are told in front of those who will play into making them happen, we knew that we were to help you prepare for your destiny. Therefore, we made this box for you and a ritual to deliver it to the Goddess of Magic. We know it worked and the goddess gave it to your mentor since you are reading this letter now._

_Now to those races that have choose you as their heir, they are humans, elves, druids, goblins, werewolves, dwarfs, and others, just know that you earned it by yourself not by your birthright. Be proud of yourself._

_The prophecy says your mentor will have your mother's essence in her, and adopt you as her child. Train with and open up to her child._

_For every part of your heritage you master go to Gringotts, the goblins have agreed to keep your heritage until you claim it._

_We, child, are the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin. We request you to marry at least four wives to help keep our lines since our own children will not be declared heirs._

_Make sure you get married to at least two of them before you reach 17._

_Helga Hufflebuff._

_P.S. Work through the contents of the box until you meet your mentor._

Harry was beyond shocked by all this; did he just read what he thought he read? One look at the letter told him he did, but really, the leaders of all magical races? It was insane.

Then it dawned on him how similar he and Riddle actually were, both lived lives full of darkness, but when it came to points that mattered, Riddle chose to let the basilisk loose to kill the muggle born children while he got in and killed it.

Riddle chooses to wallow about his past while Harry chooses to look to the future for love and peace.

With these thoughts in mind Harry laid in bed and fell asleep as soon as he touched the pillow, just when his dreams were about to take a bad turn. The Lady who gave him the box appeared and began run her hand through his hair while singing a soothing song in low voice that turned his dreams in peaceful ones. "Sleep well my child, you deserve it."

Harry woke with a peaceful feeling that he could not remember ever experiencing.

His dream last night made him feel strange, he dreamt of five female together with him lounging. Moreover, this had instilled a sense of peace and happiness in his heart he had never felt to this level before. He had felt a similar feeling around Hermione and occasionally around Tonks. However, he did not know what to call this feeling.

Shaking that thought for now, Harry started thinking about his mentor and he wondered how she could find it in her heart to carry another woman's essence, let alone to help him. That reminded him that we needed to work thru the contents of the box while waiting his mentor. Glancing at the box, he remembered it only had a letter yesterday. Harry was surprise when he lifted the lid to find another note along with about four books.

Note:

_Child, to be ready for the arrival of your mentor, read the beginnings of these books. _

_Helga Hufflebuff_

Harry was intrigued, looking at the book titles he found,

_**Manipulated, betrayed, and mistreated? Make your own life. **By Salathar Slytherin_

_**They think you are a fool, Sharpen your mind. **By Rowena Ravenclaw._

_**Know thy enemy Rubbish, Unite with yourself first with the sacred art of mediation. **By Helga Hufflebuff_

_**The fighters book of fighting. **Godric Gryffindor (1)_

'Man these books are just what I need' Harry thought to himself, 'I'll write to Sirius to ...'

That thought alone release all the welled up grieve and guilt he had been suppressing. It all exploded and flooded to the front of his mind, leaving him broken down on the ground crying loudly in anguish for all the lost in his life. So lost in his grief Harry did not notice the air shift around him, or the woman watching at him, until she encircled him in her arms from the front. Not used to any kind of affection, he tensed up immediately and looked up to see a warm set of green eyes and a sad smile. She spoke to him in calming voice "It's alright, child. Let it all out, it will help you find your peace."

Not needing any more invitation, Harry threw himself in her comforting embrace and cried with abandon, as she continued to rub his back, and spoke soothing words until he calmed down and fell asleep in her arms. With little difficulty, she put him in bed and tucked him in. Hearing a noise, she turned to the door to find a shocked and fearful Petunia standing in the doorway.

Petunia had gone up to the boy's room to demand he quiet his cries, to make sure not to wake her precious son and husband since they sleep in on Sundays. Upon opening the door, she found what looked like an older version of her deceased sister calming the boy.

Only after the mystery woman had tucked in the boy and turned to her, did Petunia noticed that the only difference from her sister, was this woman had forest green eyes instead of brilliant emerald that Lily had. The woman spoke four words before disappearing and these made her shake in fear "Leave my child alone."

_(A.N 1- there is no 'by' in this for a reason)_

(A.N I feel today was my lucky day, I wrote three chapters, and I got replies on the first two as well.)

_Jollander: you are right I am less than satisfied with that chapter but I just had to add the part about the sorting hat but did not know what to do otherwise..._

_MysterioX: the chapters will get longer as the fic progresses, unfortunately yes it will contain Harry/Hermione and Harry/Luna._

I got a few reviews asking for Harry/Cho and Harry/ (girl) Blaise but sorry I have filled the required number of wives, unless you can help me with a Vampire Bonding Ritual.

In addition, Harry is bonding with Fleur, if you have any ideas about the Veela Bonding ritual. Please contact me with your ideas.


	4. Salazar and Helga

_In order to make your own life, first you have to know the points you were manipulated at, who did this, how they did it and why. After that you'll have to figure out what your other options at that point, and how it affected your life._

_After you know all about that, you'll begin to realize how to make your life yours._

_The first step to do that is to manage to review your life from a third person's point of view._

Harry smiled as he looked up from Slytherin's book, he could remember waking up this afternoon wondering how he ended up in bed, but pushing it aside as he was feeling more rested then he could ever remember.

Feeling famished, he went down to the kitchen to grab some food. On the table he found a large meal worthy of Dudley, when he was seven, along with a note that read: _leave something and you're grounded for a week._

He of course was more than happy to comply. Finishing his meal, he washed the dishes and went back to his room. He found Hedwig had arrived; she perched on Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear lovingly, he talked to her for a while then figured that now was as good time as any to send his letter to the Order.

_Hey birds_

_All is quiet around here; they are awfully tolerant to me._

_Listen I think I need correspondence with my friends this summer so don't even think about reducing my mail, I don't want to know anything about you so don't fret._

_I could really do without direct human contact for the time being._

_Write more in three days_

_H. J. Potter_.

Giving the letter to Hedwig along with an owl treat, he returned to his reading.

_Not many people can be objective when reviewing their own life, that's why a mentor is needed to help the student see the missing points of view._

_It's not recommended to continue reading till you have you have reviewed a good portion of your life's events. Till then you may want to practice other arts to help get a better grip on your mind and emotions._

Harry tried to recall parts of his life, but every time a sour memory came up he'd lose control and feel like either crying or destroying something. Feeling he'd have to wait till his emotions were a little more under control and his memory a little more detailed. He decided to grab some dinner and call it an early night then see what the other books had to offer tomorrow.

In the kitchen he found the same amount of food with the same note beside it.

He had a very strange nightmare this night, the usual about that night in the ministry except that Bellatrix had a blank look on her face and a single tear on her cheek.

He couldn't ponder on it long though, because Remus started to yell at him for killing Sirius.

The next morning he woke up in a very sad mood compared to the day before. The nightmare had haunted him; did Remus really blame him for the death of Sirius? He dearly hoped not, he needed the werewolf in his life.

He went downstairs to nick a bite and shower, and then he went back up to his room to read.

_The sacred art of meditation helps those who practice it to gain the ultimate control over their emotions. Their final goal is to become one with their inner selves. In the end the scholar will be accepting to all that comes in their way calmly and without prejudice._

Harry looked at the book with hope in his eyes, it promised him of something he truly missed since he joined Hogwarts, _thinking before acting_. One would wonder if he would have survived all the years with the Dursleys if he had the same attitude he took since he attended Hogwarts.

Thinking of that made him think of Hagrid, his first magical contact. Hermione once told him that the first contact with muggle born or raised students had to be done by a fully qualified wizard or witch, hers being professor McGonagall. But Hagrid wasn't, he let it go for now and decided to question it later.

_The first step of meditation is to learn how to clear your mind. To do that you'll have to follow those steps._

_One: find a comfortable position to sit and relax._

Harry chose to sit cross legged with his back to the wall.

_Two: close your eyes and hold your hands in your lap with fingers interlaced.  
__Three: concentrate only on your breathing, count it and try not to think of anything else._

_The clear state of mind is reached when you only hear your breathing._

_Each time you do this something will distract you till you mastered that exercise. First it'll be the sound of your heartbeats. It'll take you longer and longer to be distracted till you can hold your mind clear for as long as you like._

_It's advisable to eat a hearty meal before this exercise since you don't know how long you'll take trying it, and so that hunger won't distract you._

Harry's mind was reeling in thought, if these instructions were true, then Snape instead of teaching him the basics of clearing his mind; he did all his power to distract him. Why? And why even when Voldemort broke into his mind he didn't feel as violated as he did with Snape? He clearly hoped that Rowena's book will give him some answers.

He continued practicing meditation till he felt the need to sleep and went over to his bed. His dreams that night consisted of a mix between those five women who made him feel warm, and the look on Bellatrix's face right after she killed Sirius.

* * *

(A.N: what do you think? Did I deliver? I want to know your opinions in this; I was going to write chapter 6 from the points of view of most of the main characters in the fic, however chapter 7 will have some letters that could help deduce most of chapter 6.

I'll wait another two days to write chapter 5 so tell me what you think.)

* * *

_Dragon master: I'm sorry I would have loved to add some of the characters you spoke about, the problem is. While my plot could easily allow me to add them without looking far fetching, there were not enough of them in Harry's five books to build anything on._

_That said I had to make do with the little I had on the Slytherin account. Also can you send me when you start your harem fic? My mail is on my page._

_Hayley: don't worry. Tonks will have him first._


	5. Godric And Rowena

Harry awoke this time feeling very confused, who were those five women? And why was he dreaming of Bellatrix Lestrange of all people? More important, why did she look like she was under Imperius?

Looking at the clock, he was surprised to find it was only four o'clock. Deciding it was too early for breakfast or Rowena's book, he decided to see what Godric's book had to offer.

He turned to his desk and touched the book to lift it, suddenly, in a flash of light, the book was gone. Looking frantically around the room, he noticed an increasing glow at one corner. He grabbed his wand and went cautiously to investigate the glow which by now reached the size of and adult man. The glowfaded suddenly and in its place was a man. He was tall, may be like Dumbledore, looked like in his forties, with long black hair that reached just past his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a strange looking shimmering roe in red and gold with a blood red cloak that was fastened with a golden phoenix necklace.

Harry looked at the man in no small amount of fear. He could feel power rolling off him, though it seemed the man was in control.

In a deep voice the man asked, "Who are you child, and how did someone your age come by this book?"

Harry hesitantly replied, "I-I'm Harry Potter, sir. I found this book in a box that was given to me."

The man looked thoughtful, "Given to you, you say? Tell me child, how old are you?"

Harry replied, "Sixteen in about two months sir"

This reply angered the man, "Don't lie child, you don't look a day older than thirteen."

Harry too was getting angry, "I'm not lying, sir, you can be sure of that. If you don't believe me then it is your problem, I'm not the one who stole your book then barged into your room demanding answers left and right. Who are you anyway?"

The man looked deep inside Harry's eyes and was astounded at the amount of determination and maturity displayed in them. He was more astounded that his eyes looked so old, like they had seen what no child his age should have seen ever. He suddenly smiled and said, "That's the spirit, never fear to stand up for your self if you're right. Anyway, I'm Godric Gryffindor, well the projection of him at any rate. In essence, I'm the book. This book was made by the elven warriors, millennia ago to help train the warriors over the time. The projection that trains you is who you subconsciously think of as the ultimate hero. I'm to help teach you the arts of fighting whether unarmed, armed or magical. Before we start anything we have to get you in better shape first. You don't appear a day over thirteen as I said. You don't look anything like what the heir of magic should, and to think you have to marry four women. You'd be lucky that a female Blast Ended Skrewt let you close enough to touch it let alone marry it." He teased Harry and seemed to enjoy it a lot, "give me you hand"

Harry was madly blushing when he gave his hand to Godric, in a flash of light they appeared standing in a large green field.

"We're now inside the book, Harry. Here you'll be trained in the arts of fighting.  
For every hour that passes in your room a day will pass here, the only activity you're allowed is to train and nothing else, no reading, sleeping or anything. You'll not age while you're here but you'll retain any physical changes you achieve. Now the peculiar thing about this book is that your energy stores will return to the same level after you leave the book as you entered it with.  
That said you can only train for five hours a day, which means five days in here. You'll have to exit the book after every day you spend in here for five minute so you can recharge your body and reassert your mind. Just remember to eat a good dinner before you sleep so you'll be able to perform better. Now let's start getting you in shape."

With that he instructed Harry on some stretching exercises then had him do laps around the field, while teaching him how to breathe properly in order to last longer while exercising.

When Harry had his first break he spent the whole five minute cursing Gryffindor and anything that belonged to him including red and gold colors, even though he got his energy back he was still sore and aching all over. Once the time was up he touched the book which had rematerialized on his disk and was gone in a flash of light. This continued for four more times till it was 9:30, time for breakfast. Harry could barely move from the pain in his body, he thought that all the pain was worth it if it gave him an edge over Voldemort and his followers, the added publicity with the girls won't be amiss either.

Sure that the Dursleys must have finished breakfast and gone on their business for the day by now, he forced himself to go down to the kitchen. He found a large breakfast waiting with a note that said "_do the laundry and make lunch_" along with a list of what they wanted for lunch. Harry smiled at that. It seemed that Aunt Petunia still hasn't improved her cooking skills which he had surpassed at the age of 7.

So he ate his breakfast, washed the dishes, and then did the laundry. Deciding that such large amount of food needed a long time to prepare, he started setting the ingredients and making the food, he decided he'd make the lunch and heat it when they were ready to eat.

After finishing cooking he headed upstairs and took a shower then went to his room to change. Just then he heard uncle Vernon's car pull up so he went down again to serve the lunch. When his uncle entered the kitchen he had his usual scowl on his face upon seeing Harry even though Harry saw the hidden joy in his eyes at the thought of eating Harry's cooking again.

Harry made himself a plate and made to go to his room to eat, but was stopped as his uncle cleared his throat, "You can sit and eat with us, Boy"

Harry instantly became suspicious but sat down anyway. After lunch Harry washed the dishes while his aunt made tea for uncle Vernon. She said, "Finish what you are doing then join us in the living room."

Harry entered the living room and found his aunt and uncle watching T.V. he cleared his throat to gain their attention, his uncle turned to him and his eyes narrowed, "Sit down, boy. We need to talk"

His aunt said, "Your uncle and I agreed to make a deal with you, if you do yard work every day for two hours besides the normal house work, except for Sundays, I'll take you to the mall to get you new clothes."

Harry's eyes widened, and then narrowed, "Why, what's the catch?"

His uncle answered him, "We have some very important visitors that'll join us for the weekend on the 29th. Unfortunately their daughter knew you from primary school and expects to see you. I will not have you looking like a street gangster in my house"

Harry now understood what they needed; he thought about it for a little then said, "Alright, I agree. But, aunt Petunia, please can we make that trip later on? Like on the 25th, you see I expect to hit a growth spurt soon and it's kind of unpredictable for boys of our kind. So that I won't have to throw them away" he said knowing that the growth spurt was faked, but he couldn't tell her that he'd have spent close to 90 days training physically by then.

She replied, "Fine, you start tomorrow, once you finish, you are free for the rest of the day."

Harry went up to his room intent on finding what Rowena had to say about the mind arts.

_The mind arts are not only to make you able to defend your mind, and maybe attack others' minds. They are a whole branch that can help you improve the way you use your mind._

_The weakest form of mind arts is Occlumency, which is the art that helps you prevent your external thoughts from being displayed on your face, or to be detected by a Ligilimens. Contrary to popular belief, Occlumency doesn't protect the mind from intentional Ligilimency attacks._

_The first step to learn Occlumency is to learn how to clear your mind and hold the clear state for long, like an hour._

_Then you should focus on separating your mind into two different layers, the first one is the clear layer, then one should hold no thoughts at all; or at most, the thoughts you want detected by the Ligilimens. The inner layer will hold your real thoughts._

_No one was ever able to learn Occlumency through direct Ligilimency attacks, only after they lose hope and start training by themselves, should they be able to master Occlumency._

_That said; it's only natural to assume that those who teach Occlumency by attacking the student are only intent on Mind raping them. This means they search for their worst memories for their own sick pleasure. That's why it's a must to learn Occlumency from someone you completely trust or from a book._

Harry felt like breaking something. Snape and Dumbledore had caused him more damage and grief with the lessons than Voldemort ever did.

He didn't know what to think anymore. Harry felt completely betrayed; he wondered how much more he will discover along the way. One thing for sure, he'll put Salazar's book to full use even if it meant being marked as a dark wizard.

He definitely was light sided, but fighting fire with fire didn't mean he was evil. If killing a Death Eater meant saving the lives he would have taken otherwise, then what was wrong about it?

He heard a hoot and saw Hedwig giving him a look akin to approval, he wondered about her and how they seemed to understand each other so well, maybe she was magical. He'd ask the owl shop owner for a book about her species next time he went to the alley. He went back to Rowena's book.

_After you mastered clearing your mind, you need to start this next exercise._

_Take a piece of clothes and hold it in your right hand, once you reach the clear mind state, start feeling the fabric with your thumb._

_This will take you back to almost square one for it'll break your concentration, try it again till you can memorize the feeling of the fabric while still holding a clear mind state. You can move to the next exercise after this is completed._

Harry closed the book intent in mastering what he read so far in the books before going any further.

(A.N. sorry for the delay, i'm having my final exams these days.)

next chapter: how was your week?

_cj-cold: i think you misinterpretted my meaning, i meant that he'd have to have an idea about the contents, not finish them all._


	6. How was your week?

_The Legend of the Heir of Hogwarts is one of the most unbelievable legends in the history of Hogwarts.  
__Even though someother legends turned out to be true, scholars and researchers from all over the world agreed The Heir Legend was just too unbelievable._

Hermione was having a very boring first week this summer. Her parents told her they could not go on vacation this year, so she was here with nothing to do but read. Normally this would have made her happy but this year was different. She was still recovering from her injuries in the Department of Mysteries.

Thinking of that reminded her of Harry, her best friend, and a true one at that. She felt guilty about that, last summer she joined the Order of the Phoenix secretly thinking that Harry joined too. She was surprised he did not even know about this, Ron of course being the jealous prat he is, was ecstatic to be favoured over Harry.

When she asked Dumbledore, he told her that Harry needed some time after the accident at the third task and that once he was ready he'd join too, he asked her and Ron to keep tabs on him to know when he was ready. She did not question him further; Dumbledore always knew best, right?

The whole year passed and Dumbledore never deemed Harry ready. Then at the end of the term, he summoned her and Ron and told them they would start training come July. Ron was utterly happy that he would get to be better than Harry was for once, but Hermione was starting to have her doubts. Harry is the main target for You-Know-Who, why keep him untrained. Casting those thoughts aside for now, she sat down, and started to read through Hogwarts: a History again.

* * *

_The legend entails that the Heir will come from a family of important ancestry. He will face hardships that could break most men, yet he will remain true. When his life is at the farthest depths of all his misery Hogwarts, will be there for him and will choose him as her heir, He will become the strongest magical being on earth._

As Ginny turns a page in her copy of Hogwarts: a History, she could not help but think of Harry again. This legend seemed to apply to him, he has faced hardships that people thrice his age could not. Yet he did and stood true and even was victorious in the end. She owed him a life debt because he was up to the challenge for her. She tried to fool herself by telling Hermione that she was over him but she knew better, she was over her silly crush over The Boy Who Lived yes, but it turned into true love for the real Harry instead.

She knew Hermione also liked him, even though she would not admit it to even herself. That is why Ginny choose not to act on her feelings so as not to hurt her friend. However, that did not mean she would not stand by Harry even if it meant going against the world, deciding to write him tomorrow when she had a better ideal what she wanted to write that Harry would want to read, she decided to continue reading about this curious legend.

* * *

_The Legend of the Heir of Hogwarts, started after the death of the great seer Morgana. It is rumoured that on her deathbed, she had the prophecy about the Heir in the presence of the Founder of Hogwarts; upon hearing this, they travelled the world searching for the knowledge needed to retrieve an unknown artefact._

Luna Lovegood closed the large tome and sighed. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried she just could not shake thoughts of a certain green-eyed black haired teenager away, not that she was complaining. As Harry was the only one who tolerated her besides her father, he seemed to make an effort to understand her logic and know the real her.

She had adopted the looks of a dreamy weird girl to keep others away; her mother's death hit her so hard. Luna was afraid of making ties with people just for them to be severed again, and it worked so well until Harry came. He was able to bypass all of this and seemed to get to the real her effortlessly.

Luna had seen the anguish in his eyes the night of the leaving feast, he seemed so burdened and alone that it took all her control to not take him in her arms and tell him it was all going to be all right.

One thought occupied her now, she would help Harry anyway she possibly could no matter what it takes, with that thought in mind, Luna went to find a quill and parchment to write him.

* * *

_The suspect ran into Knockturn alley and disapparated before I could reach him._

_Auror _N.Tonks.

Tonks was not a happy person these days. About two weeks ago, her favourite relative died in battle at the hands of her aunt. One week ago, when she saw Harry at the station looking so burdened and saddened it almost broke her heart.

Having some experience when it came to feelings, Tonks knew she had started to feel something different for Harry since Christmas. She did not know why, only that it happened. She tried dating a few people but every time her ability came up in the conversation, she would remember Harry. How he had asked her if one could learn to become like her. He never asked her to change; he was always satisfied with whatever form she was in currently.

Now she was writing a report about a suspect who escaped during her watch in Diagon alley.

Her thoughts reverted to Harry. She was not stupid, Tonks knew he had a vital role in this war, she could not understand why was Dumbledore trying so hard to hold him back. She was beginning to have doubts about Dumbledore leadership nowadays. She knew he had the power to give Sirius a trial, both when he was first sentenced and after his escape, but he never did.

She knew Dumbledore was a great wizard and all but all her Hufflepuff instincts told her to put more faith in Harry. With that in mind, she went to find Remus to discuss things with him before she wrote to Harry.

Narcissa Malfoy never felt so afraid and helpless in her life; she heard her cousin Sirius died recently at the hands of her sister Bellatrix.

She had been counting on Sirius as the Head of the Black Family with the authority needed for her to divorce Lucius, but with him dead, she now seemed to be stuck in her personal hell

Because not only was Lucius Malfoy an abusive bastard, but he was also sterile.

He stole baby Draco during a Deatheater raid then forced her to participate in a blood adoption ritual, more over he made her change her hair colour to blonde so as not to appear strange next to her _son._ Apparently, the ritual did not copy only physical appearances, but also the attitude as Draco became more arrogant and foolish no matter how hard she tried to change him. Thus, she held no love for the boy. The fact remains that with Sirius dead, without a valid will, Draco will be the next head of Black and she would remain trapped forever.

Two names popped to her head that could help her, Dumbledore and Potter. Like Slytherin, most Ravenclaw did not trust the first much, they treaded around him with caution, and they did not defy him openly unlike Slytherin since they applied brains to cunning. There was no way she could trust him much, since he had let Sirius down in his quest for freedom.

On the other hand, Potter was an unknown quantity to her. From what Draco had told her, he was foolish and arrogant with no tact, but the events of the Department of mysteries proved otherwise. A group of six teens enter a ministry top security location; fight twice their number in Deatheaters, who were all inner circle members. In addition, hold them long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Moreover, they came out with no permanent damage. How could he of led such an act if he was as Draco had said.

No, that boy is destined to be a great leader should he realize his full potential and stand up for himself.

Yes, Potter was the one to go to; she would just have to convince him to take her under his wing in exchange for her services since Ravenclaws were unmatched when it came to politics. However, was she ready to pledge loyalty to someone she had only just barely seen, only time will tell.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange lived in a world of pain; being punished for her failure to retrieve the prophecy from Potter.

The Dark Lord saw it fitting to remove the loyalty and Imperius curses from her, and then he began to remind her of all the crimes she committed under them. Voldemort of course accompanied this with his favourite curse, the Cruciatus.

She could easily escape, the Dark Lord promised her that should she try to escape, he would let her go, he even ordered other Deatheaters to let her go. What stopped her was the last ward he erected that was specific to her only. It would remove her memories of being under the Imperius but not her deeds. Therefore, even if she had a trial she would have no defence.

She could remember the day at the ministry, the look in Potter's eyes as he was chasing after her moments after Sirius fell through the veil. A look of pure rage laced with pain made her want to reach out to him so much it broke the Imperius. Unfortunately, the loyalty spell had forced her to keep shooting curses at him.

Could Potter help her escape? She hoped so, seeing that her research on the ward lead her to believe that only he and the Dark Lord could negate the ward effect, she once heard the other Deatheaters say the Dark Lord had his blood to resurrect himself. Anyway, she would write to Potter and see where that took her.

* * *

Dumbledore was not having a good time, two weeks ago; he told the prophecy to the Potter boy.

The insolent boy has broken most of his prized collection of magical devices, including the one that kept track of his activities and the one that dampened his magic. The damn boy had too much power for his own good, even after the block he put on him so long ago, he had almost burned the device on his third year when he made his first patronus. Dumbledore was afraid that this boy would change his perfect society that he spent time moulding since he defeated Grindlewald. He had the potential to become a greater Dark Lord that Tom would ever be.

Thank god, black died before he affected him too greatly. Anyway, now that the boy was alone again, he sent him straight to his relatives to break him some more so he would be more manageable in the future.

"Ah, here comes Fawkes" said Dumbledore. The phoenix had disappeared since it recovered from rebirth and just returned now. "Sing a little for me aye Fawkes" Fawkes chirped a little and looked deeply into Dumbledore's eyes. It chirped a little more and disappeared in a burst of flames. "Stupid bird" muttered Dumbledore angrily.

He looked over his desk where Fawkes was seconds before; he noticed with a sinking heart a large glowing piece of bird droppings. He recalled a book he had on read in a long time _Phoenix: fact and myth._

_In his book about phoenix, which was unfortunately lost, Merlin spoke about the _Insult of a Phoenix._ It is a known fact that phoenixes do not release their droppings. They keep them inside and it burns with them on their burning day. Merlin said that they would release them only in the event of severing the link they share with their companion._

_He explained that it was the closest thing to a statement from gods that the chosen companion is a total failure in everything he stood for when chosen as a companion._

Now it was no common sight to see Dumbledore out of his grandfather attitude. But now he was crying like a baby that lost his toy, out of all 300 witches and wizards, the greatest of their time, that were chosen as phoenix companions. Twenty who Fawkes had bonded to through his life, the infamous legend choose to be proven correct at his cost. However, why did Fawkes see him as a failure? No matter, he will continue with his plan, and once he is victorious, Fawkes will see his error and return to him.

Minerva, Severus and Alastor entered Dumbledore's office and found him crying. Minerva and Severus stood in shock while Alastor scanned the room, seeing the glowing object on the desk; he could not help himself and started laughing hard. Minerva and Severus just turned to him still unable to comprehend the situation.

Hearing Alastor laugh, Dumbledore asked in a mix of anger and shame "And what do you find so funny, Alastor?"

The laugh stopped right away and replacing it with a dead serious expression, "I always told you, you were doing it all wrong Dumbledore. Nevertheless, you did not listen. I want to see how you can argue with a phoenix" Turing he strode out, and was followed by a still shocked Minerva and Severus. Later when they recovered, they decided to research the reason Dumbledore was crying. They would have to ask Alastor for that.

* * *

(A.N. I finished my finals, i think that a chapter each 3 days will be perfect, if it wasn't too much for my beta god bless him t5hrice daily, four times in sunday.  
I need some help. if one of you has a vicious enough mind, contact me to arrange a very severe punishment for dimbledore. take your time poeple, you won't see it till chapter 34.)

_hayley: the will said at least 4 wives._

_White Tiger Black Lion:__you put all the females you ever heard about in your review. i simply have no enough talent to build a character from scratch. but thanks for the info._

(A.N guys this fic in 95 harry centered so some characters won't havemany scenes centered about other poeple)

_cj-cold:_ _dumbledore is most definitely going to be a villain. just not the kind of villain voldemort is.  
right now harry has nothing on his mind but training, when he realises he'll need talking, he'll find he can't for personal reasons. wait for harry's mentor next chap, just search thoroughly._


	7. letters, Hello mother

The next six days passed without incident for Harry, he trained with Godric from 4 to 9:30 am, and then cleared his mind for 30 minutes. Afterwards he would go down to make breakfast, do his chores which were far milder than ever before, prepare lunch. Do yard work for two hours, then have lunch, followed by having a shower. Then finish with Occlumency training and school books reading till 10, dinner then sleep.

Today was Monday the 10th, and Harry was happy. Godric moved him from just running to more intensive body conditioning plus starter martial arts training. He also told Harry that he was moving in a pace faster than even King Arthur who was the last true warrior of the millennium. In addition Harry could now keep his mind clear while memorizing the feel of the cloth for as long as he wished.

It was now 10:30 and his aunt had just informed no indoor chores for him today. So Harry was free till noon when he would prepare lunch followed by the yard work. Aunt Petunia had picked a new design for her garden that he was required to follow, which according to her would make it the best looking garden in the neighbourhood.

Harry was about to begin practicing Occlumency, when a flock of owls flew in the open window. He had never seen so many owls in his room at the same time not even on his birthday. Shacking off his bewilderment from the sight, Harry set about to free them from their burdens. Along with distribution a rather large water bowl and an owl treat for each. Harry told them to leave when they were rested as he would send replies with "My beautiful Hedwig here." who puffed with pride that "_Her Harry_" preferred she send his mail. He chuckled at his owl and petted her some, then went to check the letters.

Harry found that he had a three letters with Seals one from the Ministry, Hogwarts, and Gringotts respectively, followed by two letters with the familiar scrawls of Hermione and Ron. Along with a letter that had alternating handwriting that could only have been written by the twins. Plus five more letters that he had no idea who wrote, one of them had a handwriting that looked like the writer was either in great hurry or in great pain or maybe both.

Sitting on his bed he decided to start with the official letters first starting with one with the Ministry Seal which said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to the rise of the Dark Lord, many families sent us requests to rush the OWL results in order to transfer their children to other schools in fear of the war.  
__Please note that the grading system is as follows,_

_"O" Outstanding awarded 3 OWLs._

_"EE" Exceeds Expectations awarded 2 OWLs._

_"A" Acceptableawarded 1 OWLs._

_"P" Poor awarded 0 OWLs.Failed_

_"D" Dreadful awarded 0 OWLs.Failed_

_"T" Terrible __awarded 0 OWLs.Failed_

_Failed OWLs are allowed to be retaken at OWL level next year if you so wish._

_OWL results for Harry James Potter_

_Defence Against Dark Arts "O+" 4.5 OWLs (1)_

_Charms "O+"4.5 OWLs(2)_

_Care Of Magical Creatures"O+"3.5 OWLs (3)_

_Potions "O-"2.5 OWLs (4)_

_Transfiguration"EE" 2 OWLs_

_Herbology__"A" 1 OWLs_

_Astronomy"A" 1 OWLs_

_Divination "D" 0 OWLs_

_History of Magic "T" 0 OWLs_

_Total for Harry James Potter 19 OWLs._

_Congratulations Mr. Potter you achieved the second highest score in your year._

_(1) You achieved an all time record in this subject, scoring higher than Albus Dumbledore's OWL results._

_ Please note that ¾ an OWL was rewarded to you as an extra credit for your impressive patronus charm._

_ Another ¾ an OWL was rewarded to you in Defence for your extensive information in the subject that was estimatedto be on bar with NEWT level students._

_(2) You achieved an all time record in this subject, scoring higher than Lily Evan's OWL results._

_ Another ¾ an OWL was rewarded to you in Charms for your impressive display in use of true magic and summoning charms during the Tri-Wizard tournament in your fourth year._

_(3) You achieved an all time record in Care Of Magical Creatures, scoring higher than the wizard Agrippa._

_ Please note that should he have been allowed to take OWL exams, Rubeus Hagrid would have achieved a higher scorethough not by far._

_(4) Your potions professor has strongly contested your potions score, after revising your results; it was found that you earned them not because of your fame._

_A copy of this letter will be sent to your guardians in_ _case_ _your results were not up to their standards so they'd request you retake the year._

Harry snorted at the idea of his aunt asking him to retake Divination to raise his scores.

_Head of Examination department,_

_P.S. having achieved the OWLs all time record in DADA, Charms and COMC, which has also achieved you the following two records._

_First, you now have the record for the most OWLs all time records with 3 subjects compared to only 2 previously held by Nicolas Flamel._

_Second, you also hold the record in subjects based mainly on magical power and talent, more so than Albus Dumbledore who held the previous record in DADA and Astronomy._

Harry was feeling borderline euphoric; he almost could not believe he had done so well. He thought about his potions score and almost shouted in triumph. This will show Snape, even with his lack of teachingskills and constant hovering in class he still passed with an Outstanding. Thinking of the greasy git brought his mood down; the ass had tried to contest his scores. Thank god Hermione had kept drilling stuff into his head all year. Harry was 100percent sure she was the one who scored the highest score of the year.

He opened the school letter next.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_First let me congratulate you on doing so well in your OWLs._

_I'm happy to tell you that you qualify to enter all the courses that allow you in Auror training should you choose._

_You're eligible_ _to the following courses in NEWT level:_

_DADA- Charms- Transfiguration- Potions- COMC- Astronomy- Duelling- Apparation- Healing- Occlumency- Animagus- Magical Theory._

_All other courses offered at school can be taken at OWL level._

_Note that you're only able to take 5 courses as regular classes; however you can take Independent Study in as many of the rest as you feel inclined and join the final exam in them._

_Also according to school rules set by the Founders, a student that achieves an all time record in there OWLs will be appointed a Junior Headmaster/Headmistress in their sixth year, and head boy/girl in their seventh. So you're the first since your mother and the first boy since the Headmaster._

_The responsibilities of this position equal those of head boy/girl, you will be asked to attend prefect meetings and do patrols at irregular intervals._

_The privileges of such position add to those of head boy/girl that you will be able to award and discount point from students, give detentions, and your curfew will be non existent. You'll also be able to exit the castle any time you wish as long as you do not miss classes and a professor knows where you are and when you are expected back._

_In case your decisions are contested, which you should note that only me plus the Headmaster will be able to overrule them in case they were found unjust.Other than that, contesting your decisionsrequires the Head of the House of the complaining student, The Deputy Headmistress and another teacher to investigate themin order to either overrule or confirm the decision._

_Please take this position very seriously and note that the Headmaster tried to contest you having it but could not since the Founders had made the rule incontestable. And please keep being Junior Headmaster a secret for now._

_Please send a list of your selected courses no later than June 20th; this letter has a charm to show the required books according to what you choose._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_P.S The subject of Occlumency was added on the request of the headmaster since it's not normally offered in school curriculum. He told me to tell you that it was his wish that you take them; if continued they will be conducted by Professor Snape. I highly disagree with this and advise you to think about this very seriously before you accept._

_P.P.S Harry, I would like you to apply for the Animagus course as independent study so I'll be able to tutor you privately in it, I feel it is the least for what I owe you and your parents. Please note that the Headmaster does not know about this offer, and should you agree, I would like it to stay that way even when you do register._

_P.P.P.S The Magical Theory class was offered to you by Professor Flitwick. Please note that you will be the only student in this class if taken. You'll also be tutored first in Arithmacy and Ancient Runes in the first 2 months, and then Professor Flitwick will take over your tutoring himself._

Harry was astounded; it seems Professor McGonagall pulled quite a few strings to ensure Harry got what he earned. He had felt so sad last summer when he was not chosen as a Prefect, now he had something that screamed "hard work and talent" and no one would be able to say he got it because of his fame. He looked in the envelope and found the badge there. It looked so eye catching, an oval with emerald green background, the Hogwarts symbol in the middle, his name across the top curve and the words Junior Headmaster on the bottom one.

Next, he readthe Gringotts letter:

_Mr. Harry J. Potter._

_First accept my condolences for the loss of your godfather._

_Even though he was a fugitive to the ministry, he was a welcome client here for the sole reason of being your godfather. For you have shown more tolerance to magical beings in your five years in the wizarding world, than any wizards has shown in the last fifty years. That's why we at Gringotts would like to extend you a hand of friendship to you and offer any help we might be able to provide._

_Now back to business. In his will, Mr. Black has instructed us to wait an entire month after his death then to read the will at the first day of the next month. Following this we have set the time for the will reading on July 1st at 9 am. We have set this letter as a portkey for you to use, please be there at least an hour before that time as we have some business you should attend to._

_Please note that your self appointed guardian Albus Dumbledore will not be informed until June 30th._

_Also, it was Mr. Black's death wishenforced by the magic of his line, since he was the head of the black family,that you bring one Bellatrix Lestrange in unharmed to the will reading yourself, even if she was the one who killed him. We suggest that you comply, Mr. Potter as Mr. Black's soul will not rest until his death wish isfulfilled. Nothing can hurt her till Mr. Black's wishes are met._

_Also we were asked to inform you that no matter what happens that day, you will not be returning to your relatives so prepare accordingly._

_Griphook_

_Gringotts manager_

So many conflicting emotions ran through Harry's mind at that, he had been blocking the thoughts of Sirius' death to avoid breaking down but it now seemed impossible. Nothing helped, not meditation, nor Occlumency, it felt like dam holding it all inside had shattered. He broke down crying, drowning in wails filled with grief and guilt. Suddenly he felt bed next to him sink along the same warm feeling he associated with the strange woman from Hogwarts. Looking up at her and seeing that she was there, Harry was wrapped into her embrace, heheld onto her like she was the one spec of light in an ocean of darkness all the while cried ever harder. She held him, rubbing his back and speaking softly in his ear. When a phoenix song erupted forth in a burst of flame along with Fawkes who was also soothing Harry. The combination of phoenix song and the woman's warm embrace helped Harry calm down.

Looking up he found Fawkes standing on his desk looking at him, Harry said in a voice strained from his cries, "Thank you my friend". Suddenly noticed he was still leaning into the woman's embrace and resting his head on her shoulder, Harry blushed from embarrassment and tried to stand but she held him a little tighter while saying in a motherly tone of voice, "Relax child, it's time for you to know who I am."

Harry hearing this wrapped his arms back around her as he felt safe and content in her arms so he leaned in an enjoyed the feeling. No one had ever cared for him enough to give him such a kind gesture.

"You have heard stories about Hogwarts being sentient, right?" was her first question. Harry just nodded since he felt it himself a few times but was slightly confused by the question.

"Hogwarts is sentient Harry. A sentient being has a lower level of intelligence than humans while higher than animals. When the founders built the school they poured some of their minds into the wards to make them self preservative. Later a prophecy was made and they enhanced the wards and changed the school into a sentient being, they built a central chamber where the heart of this being was to be, and tied most of the wards to it. The most significant one was a knowledge transfer ward, it is part of the contract that all new teachers sign which included to never hide any knowledge from the student that would help them. Using this ward it was able to transfer all the knowledge of magic that the teachers and the headmasters into itself, the very being of the school. Year by year it progressed into a very intelligent being. Fifteen years ago, the progress seemed to increase, and more complex feelings started to change it till was neared the level of a human. Last Christmas a box appeared in the central room. The last step came when you stopped in front of the central room and asked for guidance, you helped it as the being gained a body and then it was clear where the complex emotions came from. Harry, I'm Hogwarts combined with the essence of your mother after she died. It was meant to be that I would be your mentor, but I also need something from you Harry, I need you to accept me as your mother, since I have her essence in me, my very instincts scream for you to accept me. Please Harry."

Harry was overwhelmed by this information, but the last bit shocked him more. He looked in her eyes and saw nothing but love and hope, he had longed for a mother for as long as he could remember and now more than ever. Hogwarts has always made him feel like home more than the Dursleys or even the Burrow. "I accept, mother". Eyes alight with joy; they embraced each other in joy. Harry looked and saw Fawkes still on his desk and seemed not to be leaving any time soon.

Over the next hour he spent time telling his new mother about his life before Hogwarts since she knew all about his Hogwarts years.

The door opened suddenly to reveal Petunia standing there looking in a mix of shock and confusion at them, "Time for your chores, Boy" she said. The lady ("call her Higgy you idiot" shouted the sorting hat at the poor author from its shelf in the headmaster's office) looked at her in cold hatred, Harry put his hands on her shoulder to calm her "It's alright mother, it's better this way for me." he said. Having known about the deal he had with them, Higgy agreed reluctantly. She stood up and hugged Harry saying, "I'll go now, son. I'll be back later for your training" she kissed him on the forehead and was gone. He turned and found his aunt standing there staring at the spot where Higgy was standing. "Who was that?" she asked. "In short, she adopted me, I will be leaving to move in with her later." with that he left to do his chores.

Petunia stood there processing this, the boy said he'd move out soon, it couldn't be soon enough.

Having finished his chores, Harry took a shower and went to his room. Upon entering he found his mother 'I like the sound of that', he thought. She had a piece of paper with her and was drawing on it. "What are you drawing?" he asked. She smiled at him "Nothing, just doodling." she replied.

"So what should we start doing?" he asked excited about the concept of training with her. "Now you should start reading your friends' letters." she replied. Harry complied realising the logic. He opened Ron's letter first.

_Hey mate._

_Sorry mate but you don't get to spend the summer with us this year. We're all going to Egypt to visit my brother till august 25th. Dumbledore said you couldn't be at headquarters till then.  
__Look mate I want you to promise not to keep any secrets from either me or Hermione this year. We're both best mates, right?__  
Dumbledore said he could place a charm on Hedwig so she could reach me and back in Egypt as if I was in London.  
__Your best mate,  
__Ron._

This confused Harry a lot, it was not like Ron to be this thoughtful about secrets and friendship, maybe he finally matured. He decided in his reply he'd tell him about his new mother. He'd reply to all letters once he finished.

The next letter revealed to be from Neville.

_Dear Harry._

_I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me last year. Gran never stopped saying how proud she was of me. She even told me she'd get me a new wand next month.  
__Your friend, Neville_

Harry was happy for Neville; the boy grew up in fear of not being up to the standards his Gran set for him. He now held more confidence in himself and would do loads better at school.

He turned to the twins' letter.

_Hey Harry._

**_First we swear that every thing we'll say in this letter is nothing but true.  
_**_Yes Harry, we swear by the debt we owe you and anything that makes us humans, even though we know you won't like it.  
_**_Last month we joined the Order after we settled into our shop. There we learnt a few surprising facts.  
_**_Last summer, Ron and Hermione joined the Order; their only mission was to keep tabs on you.  
__**From what we know, they both accepted right away without hesitation. Remus and Sirius were strictly kept in the dark about this.  
**__Sorry to deliver the bad news Harry, but we owe you at least this much.  
__**For some good news, we made you a silent partner in our shop, there's no way for you to refuse this.  
**__Your **friends,**_

_**Fred **and George_

_P.S. they'll start magical training next month._

Harry was seething, he was beyond angry. He wasn't this angry when he blew up Aunt Marge.

Fawkes and Higgy started singing soothingly to him till he calmed down a little. Harry showed Higgy the letter, she read it and said, "I'm sorry my son. I knew about that but was waiting in hope for your friends to rectify their mistakes first. It seems too late now." She hugged him a little more.

He grabbed Hermione's letter and was about to rip it in pieces but Higgy stopped him. "Please Harry; leave it till you calm down. Till then, let me show you your new room."

Harry noticed for the first time the changes in his room; it seemed fit for a prince. A giant bed stood where the old cot was. The room itself was the size of the Gryffindor common room. The walls painted in an elegant mix of all the Hogwarts house colours. Where his old desk stood, was an ornate desk that would make Dumbledore jealous. The chair was also very comfortable looking. A few book shelves and a large closet.

The rest of the room looked like a piece of the Gryffindor common room, a sofa, a fire place, a few chairs and even a love seat.

"Here Harry you can use any magic you want, and no one will know. It is a charm similar to the Fidelius, only the people you allow will be able to see the change. If they have any intend to tell other people they will forget about it." She said in pride.

"There's a milder form of time altering charm than the one on the book of fighting. It can work for 20 hours a day, every day inside will equal two hours outside, you'll be able to retain any physical changes you take there even though you won't age."

Harry was impressed and told her so. She blushed and told him she was planning for this ever since she had merged with Lily's essence. "Now I think you should read the letter, and note that I'll be preparing your food from now on, so tell that to your aunt."

Harry turned to Hermione's letter; he had to admit that while Ron's actions hurt him a bit, it wasn't that surprising. It hurt far more deeply that Hermione would do that to him. He always thought of her as his fortress, that he could find her there for him even when the world was against him. He opened the letter to see what she had to say.

* * *

(A.N. this chapter was meant to be a bit longer, but i couldn't finish it in time  
sorry about the delay, i just had a few problems and i'm not doing it at home right now.) 

_LunarExcalibur_: _actually many poeple ask me to elongate chapters a bit, i just can't write more, and merging the chapters will distract me as i concentrate each chapter on one or two main events.  
Your suggestion about wives is almost correct but wrong on two accounts, care to guess who?  
Your warnbing about the story dissolving to crab is actually quite correct, that's why i ask you and anyone else to tell me as soon as you notice the fic going down, like i said i have the chapters on paper till 29, i just don't like the last ones so i need help when i come to them._

_dragon-king: you have to understand that as the heir of magic, harry will have to be completely stable in his life. take it this way, for every power rising, an equal or higher power will rise to oppose it, harry is the balance, to oppose him voldie and dumbledore will have to cooperate which won't happen, that's why i need harry as stable as possible._

_Whatever Star: you haven't seen the last of dumbledore cruelty,... Yet._

_Amscray: ginny read Hogwars a History for three reasons, one, that hermione always pesters her to read it. two, that hermione gave her her old copy. three, she was dead bored.  
You almost got the part about Dumbledore right. he's like the judges of the witch burning times where they judged according to their firm belief that every thing different should be gone. in this he's no differentthan voldie or the dursleys._

_alen: in this fic there's one role, losers have no evidence of ever being winners, ron is a major loser and i can't let a major female character be on his side. so i can't let hermione be unforgiven so ron can't have her._

_wizardmon92: just send me an e-mail so i can have your address and we'll discuss what is to be done. you can't write a scene without having background information._


	8. Author Notes

Hey there guys, I missed you.

Sorry about the delay, but I just don't seem to be able to work in vacations. I don't know why, really.

Any way, now I'm back, expect a chapter tomorrow night my time, that's GMT+3

Mean while, please reread chapter 7, that would serve two reasons, one is that it'll refresh your memory about it. Two, I received many reviews asking about what I meant by the notes under Harry's OWL results. I realized that in my stupidity, I didn't check to look how the chapter would appear under document format, that resulted in removing all the special signs I had in it, I rectified this mistake now, along with a few subtle changes to the overall document, thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

All the reviews that need answering will be answered tomorrow on my profile after I post the new chap.


	9. More Letters

_Dear Harry._

_I will cut the crap about the summer so far, mine was boring and yours filled with grief._

_I feel so guilty Harry. Last summer Dumbledore invited Ron and me to join the order. Thinking that you already joined we agreed right away only to find you did not even know. Ron was so ecstatic over it and it made me so disgusted to see him like that. We were not allowed into meetings and our only mission was to keep tabs about you until the order is convinced you were ready to join. Looking back, I think Dumbledore did his best to keep you off balance so you will not join._

_At the end of last year he told us we would begin their training in magic come July. I cannot tell you how radiant Ron looked hearing that. He looked just like he did after the Quidditch cup._

_I am sick of this, Harry. You are more important to me than all of them combined. I kept thinking last week and decided that unless you are allowed in the order, I will quit. Please Harry write back and tell me what you think._

_**Love always**_

_**Hermione.**_

Harry noticed something strange about the signature, looking closer he saw it seemed like a different type of ink. It was glowing. He touched it and it felt protruding, as if it was not absorbed in the parchment. It suddenly came to his mind, blood. Hermione used blood to sign the letter. The significance of this was not lost on Harry, he once read in a book about simple blood magic.

Blood magic is said to be the most powerful magic a single person can perform. That is because of two things; one, is that in terms of magical energy blood always posses the maximum amount the person can reach on their peak from the first time they use it until their death. Two, is that while using other forms of magic in largequantities in a short amount of time, the magical output starts decreasing until the person has some rest. However, blood has the same potency, which does not decrease. So nothing short of sever blood loss can prevent someone from using their blood magic.

That said, in their desire to gain full control over all magicalpractice forms, the ministry classified the art as Dark. The only permitted form was magical blood oath, the simplest form of blood magic; which in its own way, was a really good clue to exactly how powerful blood magic can be.

The simplest form of blood oath is a blood signature, where some one uses their blood to sign a statement or a letter. That means an oath of Sincerity, which means that the writer has said nothing butfull truth and has left nothing out. The blood of magical people when used to this extent would only form words in the case of absolute and full truth only; no one can use another person's blood even with said person's consent. Blood of other non-magic humans and such does not leave the glow a magical blood does when used in blood signature.

Another form of blood oath is blood letter, where someone sends a letter written entirely in blood. That indicates that the writer's obligations to the receiver outweigh their own self-preservation instincts. Again, the magic of their blood puts the same restrictions on the user.

Therefore, it is safe to say Harry was deeply impressed with Hermione's willingness to prove her honesty to him.

Harry actually was bursting with happiness, his best friend and confident was still true to him. He was eternally grateful for his mother for stopping him from tearing Hermione's letter.

He turned to one of the unknown letters and opened it, it read.

_Dear Harry_

_I bet you are surprised that I wrote to you, well I am too. I just found myself writing this._

_First things first, Sirius' death was in no way or form your fault. Looking back as a neutral person, I would say you acted in the best way possible under those circumstances._

_Sirius' death was his choice, Harry, professor Lupin showed me how he died in a penseive, he was not on his guard as he should have been. I am not badmouthing his memory, but I think that it was a direct result from 12 years in Azkaban, and a full year in his own house._

_Strange things are happening here actually, we are preparing to move to headquarters even though I heard my mother telling Ron to tell you we were going to Egypt. Being under no such instructions, I decided to tell you right away so you would know what is happening._

_Harry, I feel way more connected to you that most of my brothers, even though we had very little contact over the years. I used to have a crush on you, but now it has grown into a sisterly love like the one I hold for bill and Charlie, the ones I love most, I hope you love me in return._

_Love_

_Ginny_

Harry thought over this, he has realized in his sessions with his mother that he should not have totally ignored Ginny after her first year like he did. He realized that in her state after that incident, she really needed someone who understood what it was to be in traumatic eventlike Harry did. However, as Harry has received too little affection in his life, he did not know what to do or how to act.

He picked up the next letter to see what it was about.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you this fine morning, I am afraid that bed snufflers will swarm the earth like they do each millennium._

_NO NO NO. I am sorry Harry, I made a promise not to talk that way with you, and I really need to tell you things not even my father knows._

_Mother's death hit me really hard Harry, I didn't want to have any one close to me only to have them go away again, so I hid behind the lunatic personality to keep people at bay. It worked, it really did and all fell for it. Only two did not. The sorting hat and you. You just seemed to walk through all walls I built around me, in a real effort to know the real me. So I owe you this confession, I love you Harry, ever since that moment you saw the Quibbler in my hands and did not scold me. I'll love you anyway you want me to, if you want me to be your friend, I'll be as true to you as Hermione is, even if she doesn't like me.If you want me as your lover, I'll share you with all the world, so long as I know I hold a place in your heart._

_I have to finish this now, good bye_

_Love _

_Luna_

Harry was too shocked to form words; he just could not wrap his mind that someone would declare unconditional love to him. He gave the letter silently to Higgy who read it.  
She chuckled a little and said, "Oh, my baby is being swooned over by love struck girls" she teased while wiping fake tears from her eyes. "Seriously though, Harry. I want you to sit here and tell me exactly how you feel about her"

Harry sat there thinking for a while, "I really don't know. I feel somesense of familiarity with her, you know. Like we could tell what each other feel without even looking at each other. Something, which confuses me greatly, I never had that feeling with anyone. Not even Hermione, though she came close after so much time with each other"

Higgy considered this a bit then said, "I understand, Harry. From her letter, I think you both isolated your selves from the outside using different methods. That enabled you to feel what you each want to hide."

Harry, still confused asked, "But what about that strange feeling of completeness, I thought I associated with Hermione only, but I started feeling it around Luna too"

Higgy smiled and said "I thick you're in love with both of them, son."

Harry looked panicked, "Both of them? Shall I tell them?"

Higgy thought for a moment then said, "I think you should tell Luna immediately. But wait for Hermione to settle her feelings first"

Harry nodded, convinced and set to read the rest of the letters.

The next letter came in a certain shade of pink that he usually associated with Tonks.

_Wotcher Harry_

_I bet you are wondering who this is. Well, it is Tonks._

_Let us get the unpleasantries out of the way. I feel terrible about Sirius' death but I do not hold you responsible for it under any form. He actually chose to die that day. I know because he told me as much when I tried to tell him to stay at home, he said, "I know Tonks, I know it's a trap to get Harry. I know he went there to rescue me. Just tell him if I die tonight that I love him and that I chose to go. Knowing fully what dangers I might face there."_

_So you see Harry, he made his choice; I do not see any point in you blaming yourself over this._

_Now Harry, I am writing to you against Dumbledore's wishes and unknown to him. Why you ask me? Because I am not convinced why you have to be left alone all summer somewhere you hate to grieve by yourself. It seems as if he's trying to push you over the edge or break your will orsomething, I just don't see why., any how all I know is that I'll do anything to help you, including sleeping with you wink wink. And no, I am not whoring my self. I really like you Harry. You are one of the very few persons who seek to know the real me, not the Metamorphmagus._

_Please Harry, allow me to visit, I have so much to tell you._

_Love_

_Tonks_

_P.S you can call me Dora if you want. Only you would be allowed to do so._

Again Harry was shocked into silence; it seemed his dream was coming true after all. Hermione, Luna and now Tonks, and who knows who else. 'This is just getting weirder and weirder.' he thought

He turned to Higgy and said in a hopeful tone "should I allow her to come?"

She replied, "Yes Harry and I know you can fully trust her with every thing"

Harry felt happy, he turned to the last two letters, he picked the one with regal handwriting first

_Mr. Potter_

_This is Narcissa Malfoy. I am writing to provide advice to you, and in return Iaskforyour help._

_You are a very influential wizard, you just need to step up and take your rightful place in our community_

_That said, I, as an experienced pureblood witch, can help you with that. In exchange I ask you to promise me protection from both my husband and son. I had counted on Sirius to help me get divorce since he was the head of my previous family, but he was never cleared to achieve that end. Now I'm afraid that my son as the eldest male heir to the black spawn will gain that title and I'll never have my freedom._

_Please consider this and to assure you of my loyalty, I shall swear a blood oath that my loyalty will lie with you primarily, if you give me an oath to insure you will protect me._

_Sincerely_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

Talk about surprises, the mother of his school nemesis just contacted him to help him become a more influential wizard, higher in society than her own son. Thinking hard whether he should accept or not, Harry decided to wait until Sirius' will reading to see what he had to say about her.

He turned to the last letter, he was astonished to find it written fully in blood. Wondering about who will pledge him their own life like that, Harry started to read.

_Potter_

_No time for pleasantries, I need your help, and I need it now._

_the Dark Lord has seen it fit to remove the mind control spells he had over me all those years, he saw it as a suitable punishment to remind me of all the terrible things I did under them because I failed to get the prophecy for him._

_He added a specific ward to the house, that ward is tuned to me and my memories. should I leave I'll retain all the memories of the crimes I did while I'll lose the memories of being under mind control so that at my capture, I'll have no defense even under veritaserum._

_He then promised me that nothing is stopping me from leaving, even going as far as to order all the death eaters to leave me be._

_I researched these wards and found out how to disable them, I'll need to have three drops of the Dark lord's blood on my Dark Mark when I leave, that will have the effect of cutting all the magical effect the Dark Lord hasover me for about three hours, which is more time than I need to escape._

_That said, after the other death eaters told me about the events of the dark lord's resurrection, I think he allowed your blood to react equally to the Dark Mark as his,because he used it directly after his resurrection, as opposed to the three months he should have waited for your blood to diminish within him._

_So I think a good alternative would be to have your blood on my mark since no one can convince the dark lord to freely give his blood._

_Should you agree, I will submit my self to your will, you can kill me for all I care, just do not leave me abandoned in this hell._

_Bellatrix_

Too many shocks in one day have a certain effect on human mind, Harry fainted on the spot. Once he awoke, he started to think.

There was no way Bellatrix could be lying, blood insured this. So his dream was true then, he vowed right there to always pay attention to the eyes of his adversaries. That will help free those under control.

Harry chose to complete the rest of the day training normal time the tomorrow will be another story.


	10. Replies and training

The next morning, Harry awoke at four as usual and activated the time feature, which made the room glow for a second then stop. He noticed two clocks appearing on the wall opposite to the door. One was labeled "ROOM" and the other labeled "OUTSIDE". The latter seemed to have stopped. After thinking on it, he decided it was put there to remind him of the out side time.

The next three days that came were spent solely on training. 15 days in the Book with Godric. He spent the time with his mother training in Occlumency, meditation and discussing his life as outsiders.

When the OUTSIDE clock struck 10, he went down to make an appearance. He told Petunia the he has acquired a way to have food in his room, and that he would eat lunch only with them, which was fine by her.

Harry made lunch and worked in the yard. When they were eating, his uncle cleared his throat, "Fr…. Err… boy; we have received a letter from your kind yesterday, even though it was sent the proper way. Why did we receive that notification?"

Harry thought a little, and then said, "Um, I think that's my OWL letter. They sent it to ensure that I don't hide my grades from you incase they were inadequate enough, by your standards, to make me retake my fifth year."

His uncle considered it for a moment, exchanging a look with his wife, "And what are we expected to do about them? What are OWLs, any way? Are you to receive more birds like yours as a reward?"

Harry chuckled, "no, uncle Vernon. OWLs are an evaluation system, much like the GSC to you. And I think you should do nothing abut them, I received the second highest mark in my year anyway."

Vernon continued, "And that's another question we need to ask. How would you have failed three of your subjects and still have the second highest mark. In addition, how come you achieved an all time record five times and still there was a student who had more points?"

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "I got the second highest score because I err, and 'over achieved' you might say in many subjects. I mean I received extra credits in them because of my actions over the years. The subjects I failed were irreverent anyway. The other one who scored more than me, was simply because she took more subjects"

Vernon seemed struggling with himself to continue this conversation, "And what about the all time part? Just how long do you keep record of your scores?"

Harry tried to remember Binn's lessons, "I think about fifteen hundred years. Our examination procedures date back before the time of King Arthur, though still adequate."

Vernon seemed shocked at this, "You mean to tell me that you hold five records over fifteen hundred years' worth of students?"

Harry blushed at this, "Y…Yes uncle Vernon"

Vernon seemed to debate something, "Fine boy, you can go to your room today after you finish the yard work and you may work only an hour a day in the garden, starting tomorrow, with the same deal."

Harry was happy at this; he could add another day to his training this way, "Alright, thanks uncle Vernon."

At 2 o'clock, Harry went to his room and activated it right away. He found his mother petting Hedwig. She looked at him smiling, "You have some letters to reply to, Harry."

Harry nodded smiling, retrieved a quill and a stack of parchments, and started to think of whom to write to first.

_Hey Gred and Forge._

_Thank you two for your letter, unpleasant as it was. Do not worry about Hermione though, she wrote to me the same day telling me bout every thing. She even signed in blood._

_Now, Ron is the one I need to pay back, so here is what I want you to do._

He then proceeded to explain in detail what he wanted them to do to get back at Ron for betraying him.

He then wrote another letter to Ron.

In his letter to Ginny he wrote,

_While I accept your sisterly love, Ginny. I am sorry to say I cannot return it. You see, with me being a boy and all, I can only give you brotherly love._

_Brotherly yours,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry decided to write Luna next.

_Dear Luna,_

_You do not know how touched I was by reading your letter._

_I love you too Luna, deeply within my heart. But my life is not simple. I have Voldemort on my back to deal with, and I just learned that my family has asked, no ordered, me to marry at least four wives. _

_Please, Luna. I want you to consider this carefully. For I'll be heart broken if you say no, but it'll break my heart more if you say yes while you're not happy with it._

_Truly yours._

_Harry._

His letter to Hermione was short and to the point

_Hermione._

_While I am angry, I am not mad. I will not hold it against you. Keep with them for now and go to Gringott's on the first at 10 am. Just show this letter to the goblins._

_Harry._

Harry poured his heart in his letter to Tonks.

_Dear Tonks._

_No, I will not call you Dora until I am sure._

_Please, do not promise me something you do not want to give me._

_I have feelings for you, Tonks, and it will break me to find you only feel pity towards me when all is settled._

_So please, do not reply to this letter unless you really mean it. If you want to visit, you can come spend the weekend here. I have a warded room that even Mad-eye cannot see through. You can come between 10-12 am on the 15th._

_Yours,_

_Harry._

After signing it, Harry pondered on what to write in his next letters.

_Narcissa Malfoy._

_Meet at Gringott's for the will. Decide there._

_H.J.P_

_Dear professor McGonagall._

_I think I'll take the next courses._

_DADA – Charms – Transfiguration – COMC – Magical Theory; as regular classes._

_Moreover, I'll take the next courses_

_Potions – Dueling – Animagus – Apparition – Healing; as self-study subjects._

_I have no intention on learning Occlumency, though I'd appreciate it if you keep that a secret._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

_P.S. I'd like to thank you for all the effort you put forth to help me._

Then, came Harry's most difficult letter. After conversing with Higgy a little over it, Harry took a knife and pricked his fingers, he let five drops fall on the top of the parchment. Higgy put a few charms on it, and then he started writing.

_Bellatrix,_

_I acknowledge your plea. You can use the blood drops on the parchment to your ends. I used a charm to prevent anyone but you from even seeing this letter using the blood signature on your letter. Another charm will ensure my blood remains intact and ready for use. I also put a charm on it that will bring you to me, just apparate with the letter in your hand, it'll bypass all wards._

_You have three options. All ending with the same result; that you come here on June 30th._

_One, you stay where you are until the day you are to come to me._

_Two, you leave that place on your own, and come to me on the 30th._

_Three, you come to me right away, right here where I can offer you refuge. I'm under wards that the cooperation of both Dumbledore and Voldemort can't bring down._

_H.J. Potter._

Harry then called Hedwig to him, "hey girl, can you deliver these letters for me?"

She hooted in reply and stuck her leg up for him.

He started tying the letters to her while saying, "These two letters go to the twins, give them the first one and wait until they read it, then give them the one with _Ron _on it. You can them deliver Ginny's letter, Hermione's, Luna's, and last Narcissa's letter. Then come back, don't wait for replies. Alright girl?"

She hooted in agreement, then hopped to Bellatrix's letter and stared at Harry in a silent question.

Harry shifted nervously, quite remembering his fourth year, "You see girl, and I have to give it to another bird to deliver. I'm sorry"

She screeched at Harry and flapped her wings in obvious indignation.

Harry tried to calm her, "Hedwig, try to understand, this letter is going to Voldemort's base, I can't let you go there, and you might be spotted. You're too precious to me to risk this"

Hedwig's gaze softened and she flew to Harry's right shoulder and nipped at his ear. Suddenly, Fawkes flew to Harry's other shoulder and started what seemed like talking with Hedwig. Harry often wondered why Fawkes never left his room since he appeared the first time, but let it be, since Fawkes did not get in the way and kept to himself.

While Harry appeared confused, Higgy was staring at him in wonder. If her suspicions were correct, then this would be a great turning point for Harry. "Harry, no matter what happens, I want you to stare right a head of you and never move"

In his confusion by the strange scene, Harry could only nod at this.

Suddenly, both Hedwig and Fawkes bit on his ear hard enough to draw blood. Harry winced but stayed still. He felt the two birds drinking his blood. They lowered their heads, placed their moist eyes over the wounds, and cried on them. There was a sudden flash of light and Harry felt something being forced in his head, though it was not unpleasant. It felt like a loving caress.

Harry looked at his right shoulder, but to his surprise, he did not find Hedwig, he found a pure while bird with black outlines to its feathers, the bird looked like a phoenix, though a bit larger than Fawkes was. Speaking of which, Harry looked at his other shoulder, but instead of Fawkes, he found a pure black bird with white outlines to its feathers, it was the same shape and size of the one to his right. Harry panicked, "Mother, what happened to Hedwig and Fawkes?"

Instead of Higgy, Harry heard a musical female voice, "I'm right here, my Harry. I just changed shape" the bird on his right shoulder nipped his ear. The voice came back, "I always wanted to be your companion, but I couldn't. Your magic was too much for me. Therefore, I had to wait in order to share the link with you, with another animal. Fawkes chose to share with me. Right now, I want you to call me Isis. I prefer that name to Hedwig. However, I can revert back to my owl form; you can call me Hedwig then."

Another musical voice, male this time, said, "I'm Fawkes, Harry. Though I'd prefer you call me Osiris in this form, I also can revert back to my previous form, you can call me Fawkes then."

Harry's confusion increased, "How can I hear you?"

Higgy answered, "That, Harry, is because they forged a link with you, as your companions. I do not know what they are telling you, because I am not part of this link. But I could tell from your face."

Harry asked, "But, what is a companion link?"

Higgy thought for a bit, "A companion link is one of the forms of blood magic. Two magical beings can forge this link between each other. The one magically weaker is to drink blood of the stronger one, then giving them their tears in return. This forges a link between them, so intimate, that it is considered by those who shared it more intimate than the acts of physical love between lovers. One such link was between a kind of magical horses and the great eagles of the old. Companions can mate each other, though that would be impossible in your case. Such acts led to the existence of Hippogriffs, Centaurs, and many other magical creatures. The most notable one was between the great eagles of the old, and the great lions of the old, which produced the greatest and most powerful magical creature, the Golden Gryffin."

Harry's confusion increased, "but Hedwig was just an owl, she wasn't magical."

It was Isis who answered him, "actually Harry, I was magical, I was a part snow owl, it's a magical type of owls with very little magical ability, except being able to live in very low temperatures."

That actually made sense to Harry, who always thought Hedwig was not an ordinary owl. He directed his thoughts to Higgy.

"Wasn't Fawkes Dumbledore's companion?"

Here the answer cam from Osiris, "First I was Dumbledore's familiar, not his companion. Second, I _accidentally _defecated on his desk a while ago."

Harry, who has researched about phoenixes as thoroughly as he could, having his hide saved by one a couple of times, knew what that meant right away and burst out laughing.

He still had more questions though, "but why did you change shape? And why does Osiris seem bigger than Fawkes, and why do you have two shapes?"

Isis answered him, "it all comes down to one answer Harry, you. Your magic had two independent parts in it. One I linked to, and one Osiris linked to. The reason we are bigger, is to help our bodies contain the large amount of magic in them. We are about twice as strong as normal phoenix, and easily the most powerful phoenixes ever. That's the reason we have two forms too, as bonding to you didn't lose us our previous powers."

Higgy approached him smiling broadly, "congratulations my son, day by day you prove your worth to the title you are due, I wish I was the one to give you such title, and I'd have given it to you right away." She then hugged him while the two phoenixes sang.

Harry took a moment to enjoy his mother embrace, then said, "alright Isis, you can take that last letter, just don't be seen in phoenix form." He had noticed the rest of the letters attached to her leg still, he tied the letter to Bellatrix to her. She hopped off his shoulder and disappeared in a burst of flames. Harry heard Osiris mutter quietly "show off" and chuckled.

Ron was living his summer in an almost euphoric state. He felt that the world was going his way at last, he joined the Order when Harry didn't, became a prefect, and was about to receive training that would make Harry look liken a squib next to him. Moreover, he planned to ask Hermione out when he saw her next, just to spite Harry, he knew he didn't like her that way, but the thought that Harry might be interested in dating her made her interesting to him.

He heard the door opening, and saw the twins enter. Fred had a letter in his hand that drew his concentration. When he looked on it, he missed the devious smirk that appeared on his brother's face.

Fred said, "Brother dearest, your friend Harrykins sent you a letter. But his owl left quickly, she seemed in a great hurry to deliver some official looking letter."

Ron was intrigued and snatched the letter from Fred to see if Harry said anything about it. In his hurry, Ron forgot to ask the twins to leave.

_Dear Ron._

_Thank you for your letter, and have a pleasant trip._

_I have great news for you mate, guess what. Some people contacted me and offered me some training. they are a very special group that promised to raise me to a higher level than Dumbledore in just two years. I accepted. I asked them if you and Hermione are allowed to join, but they said you do not have enough potential. sorry mate. Any way, we agreed to meet at Gringott's. They said they had a portkey ready that would leave with or without me at nine tonight. I will stay in the leaky cauldron for now so I will not be late._

_Bye mate, see you in two years._

_Your friend_

_Harry_

_P.S. they are called "The Order of the Imperial Dragon." fancy, huh?_

Ron unconsciously repeated aloud, "The Order of the Imperial Dragon?"

Fred jumped, "The Order of the Imperial Dragon? What about it? Any one is joining?"

Ron looked at Fred, "yes, Harry said he's joining"

George bounced up and down while shouting happily, "that's great, great. It's said that they didn't find enough potential in Dumbledore, and that their last apprentice was Nicholas Flamel, and the four founders before him"

Ron's mind came to a halt at this information. 'Harry potter becoming great, greater than Dumbledore?' that would be something he could never match up to, he had to put a stop to that.

He ran down leaving his two smirking brothers in his room, they took the letter and left.

Ron ran down to the fireplace, threw some floo powder and shouted, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore" the flame turned green and Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire.

He said, "Ronald, what seem to be the problem?" seeing the troubled look on Ron's face

Ron replied in a hurry, "Harry, professor, he's taking training with The Order of the Imperial Dragon, he said that his dead line is 9 o'clock. He'll be staying in the leaky cauldron till then, please stop him sir"

Ron returned to his room with a smug look on his face, he did not find Harry's letter. He ran to the twin's room and asked them about it, they told him it was a kind of security parchment that burnt after being read.

Ron shrugged in indifference; he was not going to keep it anyway.

Dumbledore took his head out of the fire so fast it almost cracked on the mantelpiece. He looked at his watch and saw that he had only 20 minutes. He muttered a long incantation to open the floo connection, which alone took five minutes. He shouted his destination, and was transported to the inn. He ran from the fireplace to tom shouting, "where is Harry potter"

Tom calmly responded, "not here professor, do you want a drink?"

Dumbledore ran to him and took hold of his collar, shouting in rage, "where is he?"

Tom looked scared, "please professor, Mr. Potter hasn't been here since the summer before his third year."

Dumbledore let go of him at once muttering, "I apologize" and walked off followed by the surprised gazes of the onlookers, who included a reporter who vowed to keep from publishing this until it was suitable.

Dumbledore hurried to the bank, he waited till some goblin saw to him, it was now five minutes to nine and he was in quite a hurry, he said to the goblin," I'm Albus Dumbledore, guardian to one Harry potter. I want to know if Mr. Potter has any appointment with any one, goblin or other wise today in the bank."

The goblin looked at him the asked him to wait a few moments. Four minutes later, the goblin retuned to him and informed him the Harry had no appointment in Gringott's anytime soon with anyone.

Dumbledore was dumbfounded for a moment, he knew that in Gringott's no disguise can fool the goblins, so he was sure that Harry wasn't due to arrive today, since portkeys required goblins to give their consent if they activate in the bank. Unless ... his thoughts trailed a bit, until the horrific realization came to him, he, the great Albus Dumbledore, with too many titles to count, was pranked. And by a schoolchild no less. still, could Ronald have made it all by himself, he had to be sure.

He hurried out of the bank and apparated to the edge of the wards around Harry's home, he thought, 'damn you Fawkes, I'd have been sitting in his room by now.'

He rang the bell; the boy's aunt opened the door. She sneered at seeing him, 'stupid bitch', he thought

He put on his pleasant face, "good evening, Mrs. Dursley. I need to speak to Harry please." he said

She answered snidely, "upstairs first door to the left"

He smiled at her and left to Harry's room. When he knocked, he was not expecting the sight that met him.

Standing in front of him was someone he barely knew, there was no way possible that this young man standing in front of him right now, to be the same scrawny kid he saw off last week. If this was Harry all right, then he needed to act quickly to stop whatever was causing such a change to him. A healthy boy is more difficult to handle than a scrawny little boy is. He could not just ask him to stop whatever he was doing because it will look suspicious. Instead, he would try to see what it was and hope to sop it from the sidelines.

Harry was sitting in the room reading, when it happened. The room returned to its original state. Fawkes reverted to his previous form, and Higgy disappeared.

He sat confused, but a mere second later, he heard a knock on the door.

Harry opened it to see a face he would have preferred he never saw this summer the face of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at him and said, "Hello, Harry."

Harry put a face of someone miserable that saw one of the few cheers in his life, though he would prefer nothing more than smashing the old man's face, and replied, "Hello, professor."

Harry put thoughts of grief filled days in his outer mind layer, as Occlumency taught him. He began to think of his mind as a two-layered onion. The outer layer would reveal what should be revealed, due to the environment, and reactions with it.

The inner layer is the true composition of the onion. Every proper thing it should be.

A sniffing animal will only smell what the outer layer smells like. But if said animal would plunge its claws in it, it can see, detect, and even eat what is hidden behind the outer layer with ease.

And Dumbledore was sniffing the air, looking for any lies Harry would tell him, he knew that. Though, Dumbledore did not know he did.

Dumbledore asked Harry cheerfully, "Harry, my boy. How have you been?"

Harry answered in sadness, "I'm fine professor."

Dumbledore went right to the point, "Harry, what do you know about The Order of the Imperial Dragon?"

Harry thought for a minute, "I don't know, professor. Though, I remember hearing about it some where."

Dumbledore noticed Fawkes standing on the chair behind Harry's desk preening his feathers; he walked towards the bird as he said, "Hello, Fawkes". Fawkes never stopped preening as he simply gave Dumbledore his back. Dumbledore still tried to approach, but Harry held him back saying, "I would advice against it, professor. The next one would stick permanently to your nose."

Dumbledore turned to Harry in surprise, "And how do you know about the first one, Harry?" he asked.

Harry somberly said, "aside from his taking permanent residence in my room the last few days, the fat drop of glowing droppings that appeared on my desk the moment you stepped in." Dumbledore could detect nothing from Harry but sincerity, as if the boy was sorrier for his condition than he was.

Harry then asked, "Why did you come now though, professor? Is anything wrong?"

Dumbledore dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "don't worry over this my boy. It was nothing. Enjoy your summer." And then he left without looking back.

When the room was finally restored, meaning Dumbledore was far, Harry collapsed on the floor laughing helplessly.

Dumbledore stormed in Headquarters looking every bit furious as he felt. In the kitchen, he found the twins talking quietly and Ronald stuffing his face as usual. He snarled, "Come with me, Ronald come with me you two as well."

They went to the drawing room with Dumbledore sitting staring up at Ron and the twins until they shifted nervously.

He said harshly, "How could you lie to your brother, and give him a fake letter in pretence it was from Harry?"

The twins looked panicked and said, "we didn't do it professor we just delivered Harry's letter to Ron. We did nothing more."

Dumbledore did not see the usual fake innocent look they had when they played pranks at school, so he rounded on Ron and said, "Then it's you Ronald. How could you lie to me and tell me Harry was leaving, when I found him sitting peacefully in his room playing with Fawkes?"

"I swear professor." said a panicked Ron, "I only told you what I found in the letter and what the twins affirmed to me"

Fred retaliated, "we only said that when you told us Harry was joining that order. How could we have known otherwise?"

Dumbledore, seeing the obvious truth in the eyes of the twins, was led to believe them. He did not bother to check Ron's point of view. He said harshly, "Ronald I was expecting better from you. With all the responsibilities you have now, you should have acted more maturely. I will allow you to stay in the order; however I will suspend your training and have your sister trained in your place"

Ron walked sadly to his room, while the twins apparated directly to theirs. They warded it against spying and collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically.

That day at two in the morning, many people received some peculiar letters. Among them was a werewolf named Lupin he smirked in obvious happiness at the blackened Hogwarts letter. He recognized the different seal of the Brotherhood of Mischief where the house mascots resembled clowns, and the letter seems to be a bit charred. A prank to remember was played and the brotherhood saw fit to inform the previous Hogwarts pranksters. He was the last one to play a prank that earned publishing by the Brotherhood.

In the same time, Harry received a similar looking letter but instead of the details of the prank, a magical binding oath of secrecy was present. When he asked his mother, she told him a most peculiar story

Back when Hogwarts was first founded, each one of the four founders had a secret and was very insistent on keeping it. Strangely enough, it was the same secret for the four of them. Each one had a mischievous streak in them combined with their best qualities.

When they merged their essence to form the sentient being of Hogwarts, the combined mischievous streaks made the castle quite the troublemaker. That explained the moving staircases, the fake doors, and all the strange things that happened in its halls.

When the founders left and the castle gained independency, it managed to locate all the troublemakers in the student body. Each one of the students received a letter like the one Harry received to swear on keeping the organization of mischief a secret.

When Harry signed the letter in his blood the contract transformed into a long list with comments from all the living members of the brotherhood. One in particular stood out when he read it. It said_ ever since he was a seventh year, no one has ever managed to prank Dumbledore. Thank you son, you brought the warmth of laughter to an old woman's heart._

Harry was surprised, because this comment matched what he suspected to be the head of the examination committee. When he finished, the letter again transformed into a group of pixies that was especially hard to get rid of. He had to learn the hard way that all the letters from the Brotherhood contained one prank or another.

Harry spent the next three days waiting for Tonks' reply; he grew more and more desperate each passing day. He thought with hope that she might have decided to just come over without replying, he set to tell his aunt about her on Friday.

"Aunt Petunia," He started, "can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked at him in almost wonder, they boy did not lie when he said the growth spurt for his kind was fast. It was as if he kept in his room working out for a month at least each time she saw him, instead of a day.

"What is it?" she said in a tight tone.

Harry replied quietly, "A friend of mine asked to stay for the weekend here, I thought, now that lady Higgy is staying with me, that she can change the room to fit us both. When I asked her, she made my room into a three-room apartment. It just needs to recharge for two hours a day, we will come down then. Therefore, I came to ask you if she could stay."

His aunt answered snidely, "alone with a girl in your room, boy? I don't think so."

Harry was beginning to feel despair, though he did not show it, "But, aunt Petunia. Lady Higgy will chaperone us, and she's an adult woman who works in our law enforcement."

Petunia thought over it for a moment, "If that's the case, I'll allow it. Only if I see your room and it is to my satisfaction. And she's to have lunch with us, no excuse accepted."

Harry smiled, "none present, aunt Petunia. Thank you."

Therefore, foregoing his chores for the day, Harry took his aunt to inspect his room. To her, the single room looked in better condition than the rest of the house, but it was unnatural. Therefore, she could not ask him to leave it.

She said, "alright boy. This is acceptable. When is she to come?"

Harry answered; hope lacing his voice, "Tomorrow between 10 and 12 in the morning."

His aunt scrunched her face and said, "Just make sure she's presentable." Then she left right away.

"Yes, thank you aunt Petunia." He answered.

Harry reflected back on his training these last few days. With Godric, he already has mastered martial arts and was half way through mastering sword fighting. According to Godric, he would be a fully qualified warrior before July at this rate.

His weapon of choice was the sword, followed closely by the staff. Godric told him that he would have his sword when he claimed his place as the millennium warrior. If the sword found him worthy, Excalibur will be his.

In Occlumency, Harry has mastered and was due to begin the next stage, the mind fort. It was the most basic form of mind protection against direct intrusions. It was the method Snape was using. If Harry understood this completely, then he has just found why Snape was so bitter. This method involved him envisioning his memories as a fort, built of walls of his worst memories. The disadvantage of that art, was that in order not to fall out of practice, one had to live his worst memories a few times a week. That would lead anyone down the road of darkness.

Dumbledore and Voldemort use another, more advanced method called mind wrapping. It involves hiding the mind fort with a clear area, much like Occlumency. That would help them keep their fort up just by practicing Occlumency, the checking their fort only once a year.

When Harry was discussing this with Higgy, she told him that the ultimate protection from intrusions was by mind warding. That method involves applying various wards on the mind fort; much like one would do an actual castle.

In meditation, Harry reached the second part. Where he could access his inner resting place. It was a place of pure peace and quiet. In addition, it was the place where the Imperius charm pushed one's conscious mind when applied. Because very little things can disturb some one there. It took Higgy regretfully cursing him with a _crucio_ to make him get out of it for the first time.

For Slytherin's book, Harry completed the first stage. Where he took a complete stock of his life and analyzed it.

He discovered that every hardship he passed was partially caused by Dumbledore, with at least forty percent involvement.

The second stage was to find out the how and why parts. And he had a feeling that he was about to find out on July first

During the reevaluating his life, Harry analyzed the times, he performed accidental magic. He came to the conclusion that his body had the ability to channel magic better than most wizards did. This led him to ask if he could perform wandless magic, when he asked his mother she said that yes, he could, but he had to master all the aspects of Helga's book first.

He also took time to master all the spells he came across since his first year. With Rowena's exercises, he could remember the spells much better, and grab the theory much faster.

It was now lunchtime on Saturday, and Harry dejectedly set the table. When it was quarter to twelve, the doorbell rang. He ran to the door and opened it only to stare in surprise at the person standing on the other side.


	11. AN

**A Very Important Notice.**

Guys, many of you have asked me if I'm going to continue my fic. I have been undecided for a long time, even when I replied that I abandoned it.

But now I have come to the decision that I'll abandon it for good.

I know that it had a very good start. But when I looked more closely into it, I found it going down fast, as a matter of fact, the chapter after the next would have been a huge jump in the wrong direction and it gets worse from there. Problem is, I don't know how to fix it. By the time I took notice of it, I have been too involved into the plot to change the way it went.

In order to appease some of you, I'm offering this fic for adoption, along with any advice the author taking it may want.

My only conditions are that the author keeps the pairings and the anti Ron, Anti Dumbledore, Good Snape plot.

From now on though, I'll write short posts about ideas that pop into my head every once in a while.

Sorry all.


End file.
